


A Day in the AFTER L!FE (AFTER L!FE Drabble Collection)

by Adverb_Sluts_Archive (Adverb_Slut)



Category: AFTER LIFE 소원을 담는 만화경 | AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope (Visual Novel)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adverb_Slut/pseuds/Adverb_Sluts_Archive
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles and short oneshots focusing on random little instances in the 14th Department (will include a multitude of Soul Reapers).
Kudos: 13





	A Day in the AFTER L!FE (AFTER L!FE Drabble Collection)

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to write these as frequently as I can as they are so short; let's hope I can keep to my promise!
> 
> This work was inspired by blush~#5636 on Discord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirr’s lived his life among hardworking sled dogs and hunting dogs. What’s he to do when the Manager brings a dog that’s not meant to be a worker, but a friend?

Growing up in the mountains in the Cicady tribe, Kirr saw many animals for the useful resource that they were. Animal meat, roasted over an easy fire, could stave off hunger for many hours, animal bones could be used to build many an apparatus, and animal pelts served as excellent coverings to trap in the warmth that was so easily lost in the frigid alpines. 

All animals were to be used and properly dissected this way—except one.

Dogs.

Dogs were quite the anomaly in his survivalist mentality. They were by no means food, nor, when dismembered, were of any use as building materials or clothing.

In the Cicady tribe, canines were seen as something _other_ , something _quasi_ -human, in the fact that they were workers. Mute employees of the tribe were dogs, who, when properly trained, could blitz across the mountains with a sled trailing behind them, or silently follow as hunting partners deep into the forest. These animals were too useful to be cast aside and were always rewarded for their pains with solid hunks of meat and jerky. These workers, when not sleeping, were constantly on duty and not meant to mingle among the other members of the tribe, for what tribesman would want the shame of distracting a determined breadwinner while they worked for their keep?

So that's why it came as an absolute shock to Kirr when the Manager brought, from a neighboring Department, a tiny Shih Tzu, who, in every respect, was a lapdog, and yearned to be petted and admired and played with, whilst looking ever the ornament.

By some stroke of misfortune, the Manager had dropped it off at the Noctu dormitory for the afternoon and bade Kirr, who had been the only one in the room at the time, to "watch it for a bit."

And "watch it," he did. 

For thirty-seven minutes did he stare stolidly at the animal, who seemed infatuated with the silver bow in their fur, waiting for the Manager to return and relieve him of his shift.

However, the Manager did _not_ return, and Kirr was left to wonder what this sorry excuse for a dog meant when it rolled about on its pillow, its tongue lolling out of its mouth playfully.

Kirr reached into his pockets for _something_ to do and pulled out a rope of jerky. He handed it to the dog, who looked at it with interest. "You have not worked today, but that is no reason for you to starve."

The dog eagerly nibbled at the treat, as Kirr caught sight of some kind of strange, pink, leather necklace that adorned its neck. 

"'Princess,'" he read aloud from the charm that hung on it. He looked at the animal, who was now gracelessly chasing its own tail. "You do not look like the princesses I have heard described in fables, but I suppose the Princess of Canines behaves differently than those in the stories."

With that, Princess meandered toward him, her short claws caked in an odd, glittery, fuchsia pigment. He had no time to dwell on this fact, though, for as soon as she reached him, she began to bonk her nose on him repeatedly, before settling in what he had once heard called "the downward dog position." She bapped the ground in front of her in what seemed like excitement. 

Kirr's eyes widened—what was this? Was this some kind of strange demonic ritual that Otherworld dogs partook of before summoning all manner of hideous beasts from the Underworld? He had never seen this behavior from the sled and hunting dogs of the Cicady tribe.

"She wants to play, Kirr," said the Manager, laughing from the entrance of the Noctu dorm. She tossed him one of those infernal tennis balls. "Throw this." 

Kirr looked at her quizzically before chucking the ball haphazardly with his well-muscled arm. After subsequently knocking over twenty-two of Day's religious artifacts (all of which he caught with great alacrity before they crashed to the floor), Princess hurtled after the ball.

Something about the way that she dutifully brought it back to him, panting with enjoyment, brought a smile to his face. 

"Again," the Manager instructed before Kirr obeyed. She cringed as she watched the ball ricochet off of the beautiful tribal, religious, and musical decorative pieces in the dorm. She was a second before suggesting that they take their play outside before she saw Kirr's face and heard his chuckle.

Never in her life had she seen him more exuberant than in that moment, as he beamingly tossed the ball to Princess and laughed like a carefree child.


End file.
